


Поддавки в провокации

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Два раза, когда Пётр успевал остановить Уэйда, и один раз, когда он решил этого не делать.
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 20





	Поддавки в провокации

Пётр спал очень чутко, поэтому просто не мог не почувствовать, как одеяло рядом опасно зашевелилось. Резко открыв глаза, он протянул руку и на ощупь щёлкнул переключателем настольной лампы. Мягкий золотистый свет тут же рассеялся на углам полога, отразился от стен и явил взору Колосса рассеяно мигающего наёмника.

Уэйд щурился, как разбуженный посреди апокалипсиса кот. Красная маска выглядела жалко в крупных пятнах копоти, а из левого виска торчало что-то, подозрительно похожее на ручку от перочинного ножа. Судя по всему, Уилсон снова ходил в ночной патруль, а судя по маркировке ножа, это не понравилось Боеголовке. Наверное, был их с Юкио черёд, а бывший наёмник обломал им всю малину.

Поняв, что утром его ждёт головомойка от ученицы, Пётр вздохнул. Сложив на груди руки, он мрачно уставился на Уэйда.

— Ну вот и кто тебя просил? — с укором поинтересовался Распутин у подопечного.

Уэйд не ответил. Его бесстрастный взгляд белых глаз был направлен куда-то в бесконечность. Пётр подумал бы, что Элла всё-таки достала до необходимых точек внутри наёмника, заставив его стать послушным и шёлковым, но потом решил, что это слишком утопично.

— Завис? — он завёл руки за голову Уилсона и расстегнул подкладку маски. Снять её полностью не удалось из-за ножа, который всё ещё красовался в месте, не предназначенном для подобных вещей. Распутин потянулся было к рукоятке, но Уэйд всё так же молча и заторможено отодвинулся. — Ну что же ты? — словно разговаривая с ребёнком, пробормотал Пётр. — Надо вытащить его, а то ты какой-то не такой.

В белых глазах промелькнуло что-то, что явно не должно в них мелькать. Уэйд перехватил стальную ладонь, снова тянущуюся к его виску, и поднёс её к своим губам. Высунув кончик языка, он обвёл подушечки пальцев слегка прохладным движением и мягко засосал, слегка причмокивая. Пётр, поморщившись, дёрнул было рукой, но как-то слишком лениво, да и хватка наёмника стала довольно крепкой с тех пор, как тот стал Иксом.

«И как я мог забыть?» — почти философски подумал Распутин, наблюдая за тем, как Уэйд почти трахал свой рот его стальной рукой.

Как оказалось, ахиллесова пята у наёмника всё же была. Стоило только чему-нибудь повредить мозг наёмника, как тот начинал вести себя странно даже по своим собственным меркам. Именно так Пётр узнал о бисексуальности своего подопечного.

***

В первый раз он наблюдал данный феномен, когда всё-таки отправился выручать одну красную задницу из той заварушки со спятившим подростком-мутантом. Наёмник выглядел беззащитным и заторможенным, и наверняка бы возбудил сексуальные наклонности, если бы они у Петра были. Всё, что интересовало Распутина в тот момент — это торчащая из головы Уэйда жердь от ограды. Она явно мешала тому начать регенерацию и вызывала галлюцинации.

Уйэд с томным выражением на вечно экспрессивной маске прижался к его груди, и в сердце Петра странно закололо. Подняв наёмника на руки, он всмотрелся в эти белые глаза, пытаясь понять, не сделает ли хуже, если избавит его от жерди. Уэйд тем временем подавал ему какие-то таинственные знаки, рядом с которыми рисунки на полях для Распутина казались несложной головоломкой.

Недоуменно изогнутая бровь, видно, пояснила Уилсону, что следует действовать более топорными методами. Следующий жест Пётр определить смог, к сожалению. Нет, не то что бы его смутило то, с каким энтузиазмом Уэйд предлагал ему минет — несмотря на извечное ханжество, Распутин не был невинен от слова совсем. Более того, в его постели были как женщины, так и мужчины. 

Его смутил тот факт, что обычно Уилсон не проявлял настолько откровенного желания переспать с "железной мошонкой".

"А тут дело весьма нечисто, — подумал Пётр. Взгляд его снова перевёлся от лица наёмника к торчащей из головы жерди. — Интересно, а если?.."

Что и требовалось доказать — когда пойманный на полпути к стальному члену Уэйд был избавлен от мешавшей мыслить рационально штуки, все его поползновения в адрес Петра закончились так же резко, как и начались.

— Ты пришёл за мной? — часто моргая, как ни в чём не бывало продолжил наёмник, и Распутин решил не возвращаться к произошедшему.

***

Второй раз возник случайно и вовсе не в бою (первый же, насколько Пётр понял из рассказов Домино, был по вине Джаггернаута). Уэйд, как всегда, цеплялся к Кейблу, умудряясь вставлять пошлые отсылки даже там, где их вообще невозможно было вставить, и постоянно упоминая какого-то Таноса. Воитель из будущего закипал, пожалуй, быстрее, чем можно было подумать, наблюдая за ним в спокойной обстановке. Слово за слово — и соответствующий результат: злющий, как сотня раздраконенных демонов, Кейбл схватился за нож и без каких-либо расшаркиваний воткнул его в висок не вовремя повернувшегося Уилсона.

Картина маслом: наёмник валялся на полу, завороженно разглядывая обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним Петра, в углу злобно фыркал Кейбл, а Домино невозмутимо жрала чипсы и как ни в чём не бывало рассказывала ахреневшему Расселу, как это здорово — иметь товарища со сверхрегенерацией. Можно тыкать в него чем хочешь, а ему хоть бы хны!

— Не делай так больше, — придя в себя, нахмурился Распутин, убедившись, что регенерация Уэйда по прежнему с ним, и наёмник умирать не собирался.

— Держи своего пустотрёпа подальше от меня, — уже менее зло, но совсем не виновато и очень раздражённо процедил Кейбл, янтарный металлический глаз которого полыхал адским огнём. — Нравятся его шутки — вот и целуйся с ним хоть в жопу, хоть взасос. Только пусть от меня отвалит!

Пётр не успел возмущённо произнести своё коронное "Не выражайся!". Видимо, слова Кейбла достигли-таки заторможенного слуха Уэйда. Тот внезапно подался вверх и прикоснулся губами к стальной щеке товарища. А шаловливая рука накрыла заинтересованно дёрнувшийся в ответ член.

Лишь невероятная удача и отточенные годами навыки спасли Распутина от смешков товарищей по команде. После удачного извлечения ножа Уэйд снова потерял к нему всякий интерес, за исключением редких и коротких подколок.

А вот Пётр провёл много влажных минут, вспоминая масляный взгляд, которым наградил его Уилсон, когда мягко стимулировал его рукой. Почему-то на ум пришла мысль, что если подобное повторится в приватной обстановке, то стоит немного переписать сценарий. Распутин подумал над стихийно возникшим предложением и решил: так тому и быть.

***

И вот наёмник — теперь уже бывший — сидел на его кровати, тихий, взмыленный и возбуждённый, и откровенно нарывался на развратные приключения. Поняв это окончательно, Распутин всё же отвоевал назад свои обслюнявленные пальцы и сглотнул вязкий похотливый комок.

Уилсон смотрел на него во все глаза. Чуть снятая маска открывала изъеденный мутацией подбородок и тонкие бледные губы, влажно блестевшие в лучах ночника.

— Значит, хочешь в рот? — Пётр, чувствуя давление в штанах, резковато схватил Уэйда за загривок и подтащил к себе, устроив между широко разведённых коленей. — Хочешь отсосать мужику, да? И в кого такой извращенец… На! — Резкий шелест ткани, и на свет появился крупный стальной член, перевитый венами.

Уилсон завороженно посмотрел на него, но не шелохнулся. Петра же неожиданно завело происходящее.

— Ну что, теперь на попятный, да? — тихо, по-звериному, прорычал он. Загривок у Уэйда наверняка уже побаливал, но Распутин безжалостно сжал пальцы и приблизил лицо наёмника к своему. — Не дам я тебе попятный, Уэйд. Так хотел мой член — подавись теперь им. Один хрен, оживёшь. Открывай рот.

Уилсон тихо застонал от экстаза и послушно разомкнул губы. Пётр, не давая себе шанса отказаться от столь настырно подсовываемого подарка, тут же схватил его за шею — осторожно, мягко, но решительно, — и ввёл свой огромный пенис в горячее горло. То сомкнуло его так тесно, что Распутин чуть было сразу не кончил. Хрипло выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, он обхватил голову безвольного Уэйда и принялся совершать неспешные движения тазом.

Уэйд положил руки на колени — конечно, не на свои, как примерный ученик, а любовника — и молча сопел, не делая попыток отстраниться. По его отсутствующему взгляду сложно было судить, какие чувства им овладевают. Но Пётр сквозь всё сильнее проступающее алое марево думал, что тот вряд ли не чувствует боль: всё-таки член у Распутина был огромный и не совсем мягкий. Да, он был мягче мошонки, о которую Уэйд когда-то сломал запястье, но и вполовину не такой, каким был нормальный человеческий пенис.

— Впрочем, ты сам этого хотел, — тихо заметил он, и Уилсон, словно выйдя из прострации, негромко застонал, заставив своё горло вибрировать.

Пётр подавился своими собственными стонами, не ожидая такого нечестного приёма, и кончил глубоко в чужой рот. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул он и тут же, очнувшись, настороженно посмотрел на Уэйда. Тот сидел всё так же непривычно тихо, лишь с уголка его рта текло чужое семя.

Распутина понесло от неожиданно припавшей к его рукам власти. Правду говорят, что душа русских — потёмки! Или не говорят? Не важно. Главное, что Петра сейчас несло не по-детски.

Заведя руки за спину Уэйда, он крепко сжал мягкие французские булочки. Бывший наёмник громко сопел ему в ухо, обхватив руками мощный торс Распутина. Петр еще несколько минут мял и легонько щипал подтянутые, шикарные ягодицы, после чего потянулся к резинке красных латексных штанов.

«И почему я раньше так не сделал?» — задал себе Пётр почти риторический вопрос. 

Внутри Уэйда было мокро, тесно и жарко, будто он попал в какую-то баню. А стоны, стоны, полные наслаждения и эйфории, которые издавал зажатый между стальным телом и матрасом Уилсон, вызывали в груди пожар и первобытное чувство обладания. Пётр хрипло зарычал и сильнее подмял под себя бывшего наёмника, задвигался резко и почти сердито, в противовес действиям нежно потираясь щекой об вспотевший загривок.

Никто из них в порыве страсти не обратил внимание, что из-за резких движений Распутина нож в голове Уэйда расшатался и выпал, прекратив своё афродизиачное действие. Лишь Уилсон вдруг мотнул головой, моргнул с немного более осмысленным взглядом, но в следующее мгновение Пётр снова толкнулся вперёд, задев внутри наёмника скользкий бугорок, и Уэйд захлебнулся криком, толкнулся вперёд и кончил. Мышцы его ануса сильно сжались, и Распутин вскоре последовал за ним, тяжело завалившись набок — второй оргазм подкосил его.

Когда же Пётр смог более-менее восстановить дыхание и приоткрыл глаза, перед которыми лениво расплывалось удовлетворение, Уилсона в комнате уже не было.


End file.
